wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Slimy Spring Galaxy
The Slimy Spring Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6 and is mostly underwater. The Green Shell plays a major role in the galaxy, as for it completing the galaxy requires the use of it. Snoodles, Urchins and Boos are common enemies here. To unlock this galaxy, complete the first mission of the Flash Black Galaxy. Planets/Areas- Starting Area This is a small area with tile floors and many rock formations. To the left is a Warp Pipe with three shells and nine treasure chests. Straight ahead from where the player started are two Swoopers and a slide that takes the player down to the first area of the Snoodle Spring Planet. Snoodle Spring Planet Area 1 After taking the slide down, the player will end up in this area. This is a generally small area. It is a water-filled tunnel with many Mines. A Bill Board explains how shaking the Wii Remote near a shell makes you obtain it. The Green Shell is used here to make traveling easier. There are a few Snoodles later in the area and a Comet Medal can be found and collected in the left area of the wall. Area 2 This area is generally wide and filled with Snoodles and stalactites. There is a tunnel with Urchins at the end and two Gringills are found at the top of the tunnel. Area 3 This area is a generally small tunnel. Two Gringills are at the top, and they try to chomp and eat the player. Three Snoodles are found in the path to the Launch Star which takes the player to the Boo Spring Planet Boo Spring Planet The planet starts off with one Paragoomba flying over a large hole. When the player goes down the hole, they will end up in another underwater section. This one is much longer, and the player must use the Green Shells, Boosters and Bubbles to get to the end before they run out of air. There are huge walls blocking the sections, and the only opening is where the Booster is. During "The Chimp's Coin Challenge", the walls are absent. Boos are common enemies here on this planet, and they drop Coins when defeated. The player can use the Coins to refill their air meter. At the end is a long tunnel filled with Urchins that leads to the Oasis Area. Oasis Area The Oasis Area is a beautiful area filled with lush grass and trees. It seems to be the only land planet since all the others are underwater. There is a single treasure chest in the middle and a Green Shell to the left. When the treasure chest is opened (throw a Koopa Shell at it) Toad pops out and gives the player a Power Star for saving him. Missions- The Deep Shell Well The mission begins in the Starting Area. The player should drop down the slide and into the water. They should grab the Green Shell for faster transportation and to defeat the Snoodles. While in the small tunnel, they should go left, collect the Comet Medal, and exit the area. They then should continue going through the water, and defeating the Snoodles. When they get to the upward slope they should go up, avoiding the Urchins and Gringills at the top. They then should continue going through the slope until they reach the Launch Star that takes them to the next planet. Here the player should drop down the hole and grab a Green Shell at the bottom. They should swim through the rings to get a boost while avoiding the Boos and walls. At the end, they should swim up the slope and end up in the Oasis Area. They then should grab the Green Shell to the left of the area, and throw it at the treasure chest, freeing Toad who gives you a Power Star. Enemies *Swoopers *Mines *Urchins *Snoodles *Gringills *Paragoomba *Boos Planets Visited *Starting Area *Snoodle Spring Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Boo Spring Planet *Oasis Area The Chimp's Coin Challenge Players must wait until they receive a letter from The Chimp telling them to come to the Slimy Spring Galaxy. The Chimp will then challenge the player to his final challenge. The player must score 10000 points or more by defeating enemies and collecting Coins within a time limit of 180 seconds. It is basically the same layout as in the first mission, except that there are more Snoodles in the Snoodle Spring Planet, there are more Coins, and the walls of the Boo Spring Planet are gone. Enemies *Swoopers *Mines *Urchins *Snoodles *Gringills *Paragoomba *Boos Planets Visited *Starting Area *Snoodle Spring Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 *Boo Spring Planet Green Star 1 The player should redo the mission "The Deep Shell Well". When the player gets to Area 2 of the Snoodle Spring Planet, they should hear the jingling of the Green Power Star. The Green Star is located behind one of the stalactites near the end of the area. Enemies *Swoopers *Mines *Urchins *Snoodles Planets Visited *Starting Area *Snoodle Spring Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 Green Star 2 The player should, once again, redo the mission "The Deep Shell Well". When the player gets to the Launch Star in Area 3 of the Snoodle Spring Planet, they should wait till it drops them. The player will end up on a small ledge with a 1up Mushroom on the left side and the Green Star on the right side. Enemies *Swoopers *Mines *Urchins *Snoodles *Gringills Planets Visited *Starting Area *Snoodle Spring Planet *Area 1 *Area 2 *Area 3 Trivia *Although its name is "Slimy Spring Galaxy" this galaxy has nothing to do with slime, nor springs. *Note how all planet names end with Spring although none of springs. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2